To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 10
Słońce znikało coraz szybciej za horyzontem a jego światło nie raniło już oczu- nawet odbijając się od krystalicznie czystej wody. Vulaus usiadł na piasku i zaczął wpatrywać się w przybierające fioletowy kolor niebo. Alkohol jakby wyparował z jego ciała a lekko boląca głowa nie przeszkadzała mu praktycznie wcale. Szum wiatru uspokajał Kronikarza, przypominając lepsze czasy. Vulaus wziął w dłoń nieco piasku i wpatrywał się jak przelatuje mu między palcami. Słońce schodziło coraz niżej. Niebo powoli stawało się ciemno-niebieskie. A on pozostawał sam. W pewnym momencie Vulausowi zachciało się śmiać. Stał się taki sam jak bezwartościowi ludzie- kierowany złudnymi emocjami i zgubnym wpływem trunku. To oczywiste że się przesłyszał- głos który wtedy słyszał, to nie mogła być Ra'aja. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własną głupotę- po przygodzie z Ter’Ghytem nadal dawał się nabierać na ten sam numer? Zaczynał sądzić że tak długie przebywanie z ludźmi czyni go z dnia na dzień bardziej lekkomyślnym. Kronikarz westchnął. Nie mógł wszystkiego zwalać na swoje otoczenie, nawet jeśli przewyższał je pod każdym możliwym względem. To on zachował się lekkomyślnie- i to on powinien być dość inteligentny żeby to przyznać. - O, tu się schowałeś.- usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos Vulaus. Kronikarz odwrócił się. Z lasu wyszedł niebieskowłosy reinkarnat- mocno poobijany i opierający się na gałęzi, która robiła mu za prowizoryczną laskę. Kulejąc lekko, Przemek zaczął zbliżać się do siedzącego na piasku członka Konklawe. - Czemu tu przyszedłeś, Reinkarnatorze?- spytał Vulaus, odwracając głowę w kierunku horyzontu. - Widzisz...- powiedział Przemek po czym zaczął kucać by w konsekwencji usiąść na piasku.- Ała, ała, ała. Niebieskowłosemu kilka bolesnych chwil później udało się jednak spełnić cel. - Jak mówiłem...- kontynuował Przemek.- Przyszedłem z tobą pogadać. - Zaskoczyłeś mnie.- powiedział Vuluas, nadal nie patrząc na rozmówce.- Myślałem że umiecie rozmawiać tylko za pomocą pięści. - Powiedział OP sk#rwysyn który wysadził nam las.- odgryzł się Przemek. Na twarzy Kronikarza pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. - Czemu akurat ty?- spytał członek Konklawe. - No cóż. Salai i Strange chcą Ci solidnie wpi#rdolić, a przynajmniej zwyzywać a Serek nie jest dobrym negocjatorem. Mikhaln z kolei nie może chyba przeboleć tego że koniec końców z tobą przegrał. - Ech.- westchnął Vulaus.- Dlaczego siła tak was wszystkich interesuje? Jakie to ma znaczenie kto jest najsilniejszy? Wszystko i tak jest plątaniną odnóg rzeczywistości, alternatyw. To wszystko jest labiryntem w którym czai się bestia, a w którym gubi się człowiek. Architekt natomiast patrzyna to wszystko bez emocji i czeka. - Jaaaasne...- potwierdził Przemek, udając że wie o co chodzi. W tym momencie Kronikarz wbił swój wzrok w Przemka. Chłopak mógł dostrzec w oczach członka Konklawe ból- cierpienie z którym Człowiek Czystej Krwii zmaga się od niepamiętnych czasów. - Czeka aż w końcu pojawi się jakiś człowiek, który zabije bestie i zajmie jej miejsce.- kontynuował Vulaus, patrząc na Przemka.- Aby zachowana była równowaga. Nawet jeśli miałoby to zająć wieczność, bestia ginie i zostaje zastąpiona przez kolejną, doskonalszą. Taka jest naturalna kolei rzeczy. - Rozumiem.- skłamał Przemek.-A gdyby Lobo usłyszała i przetworzyła ten tekst o Architekcie to by dostała chrześcijaństwogazmu. Vulaus uśmiechnął się. Reinkarnator był pocieszny- głupi, ale pocieszny. - Jak miała na imię?- spytał niebieskowłosy. Vulaus spojrzał na Przemka z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem. - Kiedy mnie odczytałeś?- spytał Kronikarz. - W ogóle tego nie zrobiłem.- stwierdził Przemek.- Poznaję po spojrzeniu. Takie samo miałem kiedy Strange odpływała coś złupić. - Aż tak jesteś z nią zżyty że nie możesz przeżyć jak jej nie ma?- drwina w głosie Vulausa była skrzętnie ukryta. - Nie zrobiła obiadu.- stwierdził chłopak.- A ja jak biorę się za gotowanie...Powiedzmy że to nie koniecznie była wina Nerona, że Rzym zaczął się jarać. Vulaus zaśmiał się. Humor powoli mu się poprawiał. - Ra'aja.- powiedział Kronikarz.- My byliśmy...blisko. Przemek westchnął i z trudem, opierając się o gałąź, wstał na równe nogi. - Wszystko jasne.- powiedział Przemek.- Gdy sie siedzi tak długi czas w towarzystwie samych facetów, możliwość zaliczenia jest dostatecznie dobrym powodem żeby wysadzić las i wpi#rdolić komu popadnie. Vulaus momentalnie podniósł się wściekły i wbił srogie spojrzenie w poobijanego Przemka. - Nie waż się tak spłycać naszej relacji.- zagroził Kronikarz. Przemek westchnął. - Nic nie spłycam.- odpowiedział niebieskowłosy.- Chcę ci powiedzieć że doskonale rozumiem co się stało. Jak opowiem Strange to też przestanie być zła, bo lubi takie klimaty. Jeśli ona się wzruszy, to i Serek się nie będzie denerwował. Nie mówiąc już o Mikhalnie, który raczej nie gustuje w takich zagrywkach, ale uczuciai godność człowieka ma. - A demonica?- spytał Vulaus. Przemek uśmiechnął się. - Z nią to już sam musisz sobie radzić.- stwierdził chłopak. Widok kulejącego Przemka i podążającego za nim Vulausa był dla przyjaciół znakiem, że wszystko już było w miarę w porządku. Strange, Salai, Serek i Mikhaln siedzieli teraz lekko poturbowani pod drzewem, oczekując wyjaśnień. Gdy tylko Przemek i Vulaus znaleźli się dostatecznie blisko, dali temu wyraz. - Ty ch#ju!- zakrzyknął Serek. - Niewdzięczny ch#ju!- dopowiedziała Salai. - Zabrałeś mi Nekowatość.- syknęła Strange, głaszcząc się tęskno po włosach w miejscu gdzie były kocie uszka. - Również jestem wzburzony.- powiedział Mikhaln. - Zmolestuj go, Migholn!- zakrzyknęła Salai. - Co?- odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. W tym momencie zaczęła się kłótnia. Demonica zaczęła znikąd wytykać Arcymagowi tajemnicze molestowania seksualne, na co Mikhaln zareagował wskazaniem, komu z nich najbliżej do dewianta seksualnego. Do kłótni dołączyła się Strange,która stanęła po stronie demonicy i Serek, który stanął po stronie maga. Nagle okazało się że po jednej ciężkiej walce z któej wszyscy wyszli poobijani, może wyniknąć kolejna. - Ja...- zaczął spokojnie Vulaus i cała awantura momentalnie się wyciszyła.- Przyznaję się do błędu. Wszystkim opadły szczeny a oczy o mało co nie wypadły z orbit. - Czy on...- zaczął Mikhaln. - Czy Vulaus właśnie...- majaczyła Strange. - Czy to...- dodał Serek. - Czy on k#rwa przeprosił?- nie dowierzała Salai. - Yup.- powiedział Przemek. - Ech.- westchnął Vulaus.- Sądzę że przy konkretnej analizie moich motywów oraz tonu w jakim się wypowiadam, możemy przypuścić tezę interpretacyjną mówiącą że w pewnym sensie może to być mój cel. - Co k#rwa?- spytał Serek. - Mówi że tak.- przetłumaczyła Strange. - Po prostu...ona zawsze lubiła takie krajobrazy.- stwierdził Vulaus- Sądziłem że jeśli gdzieś ma być... - O czym on pi#rdoli?- spytała Salai. - Już wam wszystko tłumaczę.- powiedział Przemek. Chwilę później chłopak opierając się na swojej gałęzi podszedł do Salai, złapał ją za rękę, postawił na nogi i pchnął w kierunku Vulausa, samemu siadając na jej miejscu. - Co ty odpi#rdalasz?- spytała Salai, patrząc się na Przemka. - Córo Szatana.- zwrócił się do dziewczyny Vulaus. Salai odwróciła wzrok w kierunku Kronikarza, posyłając mu pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. - O nie, nie myśl że mnie tak łatwo do siebie przekonasz.- powiedziała Salai.- Ne. Ne ma, nie wybaczę Ci. - Córo Szatana.- powtórzył Vulaus, uśmiechając się.- Czy masz może w swej posesji jakieś ciastka? Gniew na twarzy demonicy zaczął powoli znikać. Źrenice dziewczyny zaczęły się momentalnie powiększać, jak u małego szczeniaczka a jej oczy zalały się łzami. - Oczywiście Vuuuuuuulauuuuusuuuu.- powiedziała Salai. Jej wściekłość zniknęła bezpowrotnie. - No, to wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie.- powiedział Przemek, ponownie wstając.- To co, gramy dalej? - Nie!!- odkrzyknął mu zgodnie chór głosów. - Byłabym za tym żeby iść go Salai.- powiedziała Strange, również wstając. - Tylko niech najpierw sprzątnie te Yaoi.- dodał Serek. - Chętnie jej w tym pomogę.- powiedział Mikhaln. I gdy wszyscy mieli już ruszać, na horyzoncie pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Małę, czarne i z niesamowitą prędkością zbliżające się w kierunku przyjaciół. Chwilę to zajęło ale wszyscy pojeli co to było. - Zapomniałeś o mnie ty ch#ju!!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, wbijając się z prędkością pocisku w krocze zdziwionego Przemka, dokonując dzięki temu masowego dzieciobójstwa. W głębi Niebiańskiej Akademii, w wymiarze podlegającym wyłącznie Vulausowi, położony był zaawansowany technicznie komputer. Zapisane na nim były gigantycznej objętości pliki- efekt badań Kronikarza nad istotami z Kraju. Tysiące linijek tekstu, będące nadwyraz szczegółową analizą dokładnie każdego możliwego aspektu ich egzystencji, były w dużej mierze pesymistyczne. Dokładne badania wskazywały niską wartość mieszkających w Kraju ras. Vulaus zbliżył się do komputera i jednym ruchem usunął efekt swojej żmudnej pracy, któregoprzeczytanie zajęłoby ludziom przynajmniej kilka lat. Uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem zastąpił cały ten tekst jednym zdaniem: Oni...mają wartość. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures